Frost
by zenhir
Summary: Hitsugaya remembers the days before the hollows, blood, and tears. [HitsuHina] Their life before everything.


_Hitsugaya reflects upon why he decided to become a shinigami. _

**Zenhir:** I'm officially spreading my reach in all directions. This is a shot at Bleach fanfiction.

I disclaim Bleach.

* * *

** Frost**

For now…he could remember the days before the bloodshed, hollows, and tears.

**"Autumn"**

There was a new neighbor today.

He first saw her in the morning, walking down the hallway with a little skip in her steps. He had stood, stunned for a few moments, for it had been his first time he'd seen a new delivered soul happy to transfer in to soul society.

She had pigtails and it was difficult pointing out her death age just by looking at her back. Hitsugaya grimaces at the thought of having someone, a _girl_, ruin the solitude and tranquility he had found behind these walls. But it really doesn't matter. He was not curious about their new neighbor.

"Tch. Irritating." He complains to himself and slips his thin arms in to the large sleeves.

**vvv**

Hitsugaya brushed a dry leaf from his short white hair. He didn't remember when exactly the trees had turned a flaming red. But it excited him as autumn did. Autumn meant that winter was coming, and if anything, winter was his home. He turns to achieve better footing as he carries the enormous bucket filled with water. From a distance it'd look like a silly act, such a small scrawny boy with an object almost taller than him. Hitsugaya walks to the front porch with grace and drops the barrel to the floor.

"Ohayo!" A voice calls through the door. Hitsugaya looks up to see the face of his new neighbor. She's a young girl in her teens, maybe older.

He glares in response and she smiles at him.

The girl finished putting on her sandals and walks outside. The slight winter-calling breeze immediately sweeps her hair to one side and she brushes it back with one small hand. She looks frail and vulnerable against the fierce autumn wind.

"It's such a beautiful day." She sighs. Hitsugaya wondered if she was talking to him, or just to herself. He decides to ignore whichever one and walks back inside, leaving the girl to do whatever she wanted.

**vvv**

A week passed without so much a glimpse of his new neighbor which was perfectly if anything better for him. It meant he could enjoy the simplicity of his life alone and happy. Hitsugaya rolls over on to his side and feels the roughness of weeds dig deep in to his ribs. He stares down from the roof in to the yard where nothing moves except the burning red leaves that cover the floor like carpet. The air tastes cold on his lips and he eagerly enjoys the way autumn rolls on his tongue. With small hands he plucks a piece of dried weed from the roof cover and pops it in to his mouth. Today he is bored.

The straw twirls in the air as moves his mouth in agitated anxiety. Some days it really irked him that soul society was just too simple. And sometimes he couldn't satisfy himself just staring in to space with nothing to do. He certainly wasn't a child but he still had the bound up energy of one especially with his small size. There just wasn't much to accomplish once the chores were over with. And today he had finished exceptionally early so what now?

The sound of wood slid underneath him and he saw the neighbor that he almost forgot about step outside the house. She slides on her sandals carefully; her hair is tied back with red ribbons today. He remembered them being blue a couple days before, it was just a vague memory, and he wasn't even sure why he remembered.

She hasn't seen him yet.

The girl moves around with surprising grace, there was just something about it that kept Hitsugaya's eyes on each sleeve as they flew behind her. She bends over the ground and stares at it, then walks in a circle, then bends down to stare again. She reaches out a hand to poke at the dirt. Hitsugaya takes the weed from his mouth and turns on to his other side. She wasn't so interesting after all.

**vvv**

The next day Hitsugaya woke up earlier than usual to take a quick trip to the village. He needed a couple supplies in order to cook dinner that night and plus he noticed that their bucket had a gaping hole in it. Now it made sense why their water kept vanishing in to thin air. That called for a trip in to the nearby woods so he could make a new one.

Stretching silently before getting off the bamboo matt, Hitsugaya slid open the shogi door and immediately came face to face with a large pair of dark eyes.

"Oh!" She was just as startled as he was. Except one could barely read it on his face, "Ah…ano…grandma said you were going to the village today…I was wondering if I could go with you?"

Hitsugaya slid the door shut behind him. He only brushed a glance by her before stepping off the porch and slipping on his sandals. Apparently she had read his response as a yes and quickly followed after.

He didn't mind another presence as they passed the walls and in to the gray morning mist. The sun barely had traced a line across the soul society skyline when they reached the road to the village. She kept quiet. He liked it better that way. Hitsugaya could walk this path with his eyes closed, his hands tucked inside opposite sleeves and looking relaxed. He could hear her sandals hitting the gravel with each step. As long as he could hear that, he didn't have to turn around and check if this girl was keeping up with him or not.

They had barely made it past the first couple houses when she spoke. A quiet, timid, voice, "Ano…What's your name?"

Hitsugaya opened his eyes, his pace unchanging, "Hitsugaya Toshirou"

"Ah, that's a very beautiful name…I'm – "

A man steps in to the street with crossed arms. He is wearing all black.

The small boy scowls up at the person standing in the way.

The man spits out a couple distasteful words while slapping an unmistakable sheathed blade across his leg. He demanded an apology from the boy, for something he had done the month before.

"Toshirou-chan…who is he?"

Hitsugaya bristled slightly at his name but kept his voice controlled to a bare whisper, "Be quiet and stay out of the way."

The girl was surprised but he heard her sandals stepping cautiously away from him. Hitsugaya approaches the man without a falter in his steps. When he was about a foot away from the stranger the man takes a step back as if an invisible force was between them.

The man is angry at the boy's ignorance to his warnings. He mutters about disrespect and disgrace, his hand reaches to unsheathe his katana.

Hitsugaya's aqua eyes flash dangerously, "You are not wanted here."

That man is furious now. His sword is drawn.

There is no sound when he falls to the ground. Not a drop of blood on the streets. The girl nearly screams.

"He's not dead idiot." Hitsugaya watches as she runs over to the man and checks for any signs of life. She seems relieved when she realizes the stranger has not been seriously harmed.

"Was that really necessary?" She asks, her dark eyes glaring at him. There is no more uncertainty in her words. Hitsugaya almost winces. This was not the same frail girl that could barely meet his eyes.

"Yes." He answers simply, "He was disturbing their peace."

She opens her mouth to protest. And then she notices the occupants of the village walking timidly out on to the streets. Children poked their heads out of windows. The men were holding various makeshift weapons as they hovered by their doors. The village came alive and realization dawns on her.

Hitsugaya says nothing more and proceeds down the street, ignoring the unconscious body on the floor. He doesn't care if she chooses to follow or not.

**vvv**

He carefully lifted the bag off the counter and thanked the old woman. He found the girl in a stand window not so far away and took his time reaching her. By the time he had made his way over she was already tucking a small bag between the folds of her kimono.

"Ready to leave?" He asks, shaking away his curiosity.

"Hai! May I carry a bag? It seems heavy…"

Hitsugaya ignores her and walks away. He can hear her feet following quickly.

"But Toshirou-chan…I really can hold one for you…"

Hitsugaya grimaces at her persistence and only grips tighter "No."

Suddenly a hand comes out of nowhere and snatches away the package in his right hand. He abruptly halts and glares at the girl who happily skips in front of him.

"You're slow Toshirou-chan – it isn't heavy at all!" She is hurrying down the road, laughing to no one in particular. Hitsugaya doesn't move for a moment then reluctantly follows after, not used to being the one walking behind someone else.

vvv

She watches from underneath the shade of a great oak tree. Its branches are nearly empty as a carpet of rich warm colors is spread around the forest floor. Hitsugaya hacks away patiently at the bark. Their packages of vegetables lie at the girl's feet.

This is the last piece of wood and he would have enough to make another bucket.

_Hack. Hack. _

With a splitting crackling sound, the thick piece of splintered wood separates itself from the trunk and drops to the floor. Hitsugaya picks it up along with the rest and walks over to where she is resting.

"Hey! We're leaving." He calls. When he gets no response, the boy bends down until he comes face to face with the silent girl. He realizes she is asleep and he sighs.

**vvv **

Hitsugaya places the delicate cups on to the small wooden table. He had already sensed her at the doorway. 

"Ano…arigatou." She says timidly.

"There's no need to thank me." He replies.

"But I made it difficult for you…"

Hitsugaya looks up, his bright eyes dancing," Yes, you weigh a lot more than you look."

He smirks when he senses a quick change in her temper. She pounces on him like a cat and snatches the plates from his hands; her eyebrows dipped uncharacteristically low, "I never knew Shiro-_chan _could have a sense of humor."

She placed a plate firmly down. Hitsugaya barely conceals a wince from the sound it made as it collided with the table's soft wood.

And then she giggled.

Hitsugaya looks up in surprise, "What's so funny?"

She held a hand to her mouth to suppress the laughter, "It's just…Shiro-chan is always so serious, I can't be angry at what you said."

_Clink. _Another plate is set down.

Hitsugaya doesn't know what to think and snaps, "What if I just don't' like to talk a lot?"

She sets down the last plate and looks up at him, a smile on her face. Hitsugaya feels himself slightly leaning backwards.

"But I know Shiro-chan is kind, because he helped the villagers today." She cocks her head to one side and her bangs fall across her face in motion. She smiles, "I'll go call obaa-san for dinner okay Shi – ro – chan?" And she leaves the table. Sliding the door shut behind her back.

Hitsugaya simply stares at the white paper panels; his mind draws a blank for the first time.

**vvv**

The boy stares idly at the soft layer of clouds in the sky. It meant the season was nearing an end. He felt it creep from inside his body. The straws scratched at his arms and bare legs but he doesn't feel a thing. He is bored again.

"Ah! Shiro-chan!"

He frowns up at the sky, "_Hitsugaya_"

"Mou…Shiro-chan," she continues on, completely ignoring his demand for just a little bit of pride, "I've been looking for you. Can you take me to the village today?"

He rolls on to one side and stares at the girl whose head and shoulders are visible over the roof, "I've taken you once already, can't you find your own way?"

She thinks about it, "Maybe…"

Hitsugaya promptly rolls back around. "Then go already, can't you see that I'm busy."

There is silence, she sighs loudly "Alright…but I won't be back until after dinner okay?"

He hears her footsteps down the ladder and on to solid ground below. Silence settles over the sky once more and he closes his eyes.

Village huh… 

The wind calmly slows to a gentle breath and Hitsugaya is left with a heavy feeling on his chest. He runs his hands through his messy white hair and groans with annoyance.

"Stupid girl's going to get lost" He bolts from the roof causing straw to fly in to the air. He quickly scales its length and with a light tap of his foot he lands on the ground with a graceful balance. He still sees her retreating back some ways in the distance and quickly runs to catch up.

**vvv**

A month passes. The trees' scaly fingers now were empty. Winds were bringing more of winter's scent with each passing day. Hitsugaya can sense it inside of him the appealing frost that was settling in every morning sky. The girl was now familiar with all her surroundings and had made several trips to the village alone. What she went there for was left unknown. To Hitsugaya, he had thought once she was used to her new home, he would see her less. However the opposite was true, she was everywhere he went.

"Shiro-chan?" She says suddenly.

He grimaces, "I told you to stop calling me that."

She pokes a finger deep in to his unruly white hair "Ne…but Shiro-chan is a cute name, and it fits you well. I think Hitsugaya Toshirou is still too old for you."

He rolls his eyes and crosses his legs in front of him. They are on the roof; the sky was lingering between a dusky gray and a settling night. Bright pink streaks of clouds were still visible even though the sun had set moments ago.

"Baka, I'm not a kid." He is annoyed. But he has slowly come to realize he is familiar with her company.

"But Shiro-chan…you know those people who keep watch in the village?"

"What people."

"Those men, the ones always in black. They carry katanas." She urgently persists.

He is surprised she is curious. But is more surprised that she doesn't know who they are, "How did you come here?"

She looks at him puzzled.

"How the heck did you come to soul society? Don't you know who sent you here?"

"I don't…remember…but I didn't know you'd be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, baka." He stares at her, "You're so clueless."

"Shiro-chan…" She whines. Her hand tugs at his wrist.

"Shinigamis." Hitsugaya answers, "They are shinigamis, death gods, they are the ones responsible for sending souls in to soul society."

"Then…do you despise shinigamis? Why are they so horrible? Why is everyone afraid of them?"

"Because they have power and we do not." He answers simply.

The stars begin to come out, slowly, as if testing the waters of the black night ocean.

"There is a school for shinigamis, isn't there?" She says softly.

He says nothing.

"Would you ever want to become a shinigami?"

"I have no reason to, besides, they're all arrogant idiots."

"But you don't have to be like that neh, Shiro-chan? If they help souls then they can't be that bad, right?"

He is beginning to feel tired. The wind picks up now and he wonders if the night is getting to be too cold for her, "Why are you asking me so many questions anyways?"

"I was just curious." She tucks her chin on her arms and stares off in to the distance. He watches her.

"It'll become too dark soon, we should go back inside."

"Shiro-chan is afraid of the dark?" She teases and Hitsugaya bristles.

"I'm not the one who screams at spiders." He snaps.

"Then how come you jumped so high in the air?"

"I didn't see it, baka!"

She is laughing now and he can barely make out her shadow in the blackness of the sky. He vaguely sees the outline of her wrist nearby and taps her delicate fingers, "we're going inside _now._"

It was getting a bit too windy for his taste.


End file.
